Adunis
=Origin Story= According to the Adunis, the first vampire was Tammuz, beloved of the sorceress Ishtar. But when Ishtar needed more power to vanquish her enemies, she chose to sacrifice her beloved Tammuz to her dark gods, to gain their favor and so raise legions of the dead to do her bidding. When she was finished, she returned to find Tammuz's sister lamenting the loss of her brother. Ishtar herself so lamented the loss of her lover that she resurrected him with the powers of necromancy that her dark gods had bestowed to her, feeding him his sister's life-force to sustain him. Tammuz was named the Molech, or sacrificial king, and it was decreed that throughout Ishtar's empire, her subjects would sacrifice their youngest children to him to gain her blessing. =Clan Features= Favored Disciplines Domination and Ferocity Curse For all their power over the minds of others, the Adunis's grip on their own sanity is tenuous at best. All Adunis suffer a -2 penalty to resist gaining a derangement after failing a degeneration roll. =Adunis Bloodlines= Molekhim Nicknames: Malkavians, Oracles Favored Disciplines Domination, Ferocity and Auspex Favored Devotions Obfuscation and Psychic Curse The Molekhim are, to the last, mad. They have traded sanity for the insight that comes from lunacy. All Molekhim must take a derangement at character creation. Background The Molekhim are terrifying oracles, monsters wailing blasphemous prophecies in the night in exchange for blood sacrifices. The first of their kind, Molech, was worshipped in ancient Mesopotamia as a dark god of war, demanding child sacrifices in exchange for blessings and protection. Asema Nicknames: Hassam's Disciples, Ur-Shulgi, Satr Fidais Favored Disciplines Domination, Ferocity and Celerity Favored Devotions Savagery and Obfuscation Curse The Asema's blood demands blood. They must commit Diablerie once per month, or lose one dot of Sanguinus. They do not need to Diablerize someone of higher Sanguinus to meet this requirement, although Diablerizing someone with a higher Sanguinus has all its normal advantages. If they drop to Sanguinus 0, they immediately enter Torpor until vampiric vitae is provided to them, in which case they can only latch onto the vampire and attempt to Diablerize them. Strzyga Nicknames: Izcacus, Tzimisci Favored Disciplines Domination, Ferocity and Majesty Favored Devotions Animalism and Hegemony Curse All Strzyga are fiercely territorial, and bound tightly to their territory. They must sleep buried in the native soil of their domain or lose 10-again from all dice pools until they can once again rest within their territory's soil. Background As the most territorial of vampires, the Strzyga are often the most concerned with political matters. Strzyga Embrace almost exclusively from “old world” nobility, maintaining bloodlines and pedigrees both among the living and the undead. The Strzyga bloodline's great claim to fame is the most famous Masquerade breach in history – the book Dracula by Bram Stoker. The Wallachian count Vlad III Dracula reigned for several years in the 15th century before joining the Requiem. In 1882, his attempt to enter the modern world and re-establish himself in London was thwarted by a group of vampire hunters, whose copious journals were used by Bram Stoker to write his novel.